Patients with senile macular degeneration who have good central vision (20/80 or better) and evidence of serous or serous and hemorrhagic elevation of the pigment epithelium and neurosensory retina will be studied using fundus photography, fluorescein angiography, amslergrid, kinetic and static perimetry, Westheimer and transient-like functions. In those with a treatable leak (one outside the foveal avascular zone) selection for photocoagulation or not any treatment, will be made at random and the patient will be followed with any of the above techniques. It is hoped that further information regarding the development and reversibility of visual loss may be obtained and in addition that the issue of the value of photocoagulation vs. no treatment may be clearly resolved.